


Mutual Enemies

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Consensual Underage Sex, Guide!Draco, M/M, Sentinel Fusion, Sentinel!Harry, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Harry's sentinel gifts come online during the last task of the Triwizard tournament but Dumbledore suppresses them. Will he ever find his guide or even know that he is a sentinel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas Anake14 and Susspencer

Harry slept soundly in the hospital wing. The Weasleys and Hermione had been persuaded to leave and get some rest not long after Harry himself had fallen asleep by Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore entered the room closely followed by Severus Snape.

The older man pulled his wand out and started to cast over the boy.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. Cutting him off from his senses from his essential nature on top of everything that has just happened could send him into depression or worse, Albus.” Snape said as he watched the old man. He knew that Dumbledore wasn’t likely to listen to him, after all, he had been campaigning for years to get Harry moved out of the Dursley’s and the old man hadn’t listened, insisting that Harry was safest there.

“The boy will not be able to handle his senses on his own Severus. You know that. And he doesn’t even know what he is yet. It is dangerous to leave him out in the muggle world on his own with his newly awakened senses and no guide. Besides we don’t even know who his guide is. As far as I have been able to tell nobody has come online tonight with Harry. If he had his guide and even a preliminary bond was in place, he would be able to keep from zoning in the muggle world, but as it stands I think this is for the best. I will remove the charm once he returns after the summer.” Dumbledore said as he finished and stored his wand.

Both men looked down at the sleeping boy sadly.

“The poor boy has enough to deal with, what with Voldemort being back in the world and his connection to Harry. You will need to give him occlumency lessons Severus. He needs to be able to block Voldemort from his mind. Once his guide is found and they have a bond the guide should be able to block him easily, but until then Harry will need your help.” Dumbledore said, as he turned and walked to the door with a nod towards Madam Pomfrey.

“Oh, he’s going to  _ love _ that. Just what we need to make things interesting next year.” Snape muttered sarcastically, as he followed the headmaster.

“Don’t be like that Severus. I know there’s no love lost between you both, but surely you can set aside your differences and teach the boy what he needs to know.” Dumbledore chided gently.

Snape just snorted and they left to go to their respective rooms.

Harry Potter slept on unknowing of the loss he had just suffered. He would not know what had been taken from him for months yet, but he would certainly feel its absence. For now, he would ascribe it to the shock of Voldemort’s return and Cedric’s death.

~*~

Draco Malfoy wasn’t having a very good night. He was sensing things he shouldn’t be able to. He could feel his housemates shock and barely suppressed excitement at the news that the Dark Lord had risen again. He could feel the shock and fear all over the school along with the disbelief and denial from some people and it wasn’t a very comfortable feeling. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what this meant, but he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. He had awakened, as a guide, somewhere during the third task and he had a sneaking suspicion that one of the champions who was his sentinel.

His father had told him all about his glorious heritage and the possibility that he would be either a sentinel or a guide, even though he himself wasn’t one. Lucius had been slightly disdainful of the fact that the Malfoy family had a long history of producing strong Guides. Draco guessed his father had been disappointed not to be one himself and he feared his reaction on finding out his son was a guide.

As much emotion as he was picking up now, he had a feeling that he was stronger than most and while that could be a good thing, he really needed to get control of his senses. He wished his sentinel would show up already. His father had told him that the sentinel most compatible to him would come online at the same time as him. There were other sentinels, who might be compatible, but the one who would fit him best would come online at the same time.

Draco really really hoped that his sentinel hadn’t been Cedric Diggory. The boy had been the best of Hufflepuff house and gorgeous to boot. It was bad enough that Potter got him killed, but if he had been Draco’s sentinel he would never forgive either the Dark Lord or Potter for it. As he was musing on the possibility of Diggory being his sentinel an even worse thought struck him.

_ What if Potter was his sentinel? _ It would be just his luck to be stuck with the Gryffindor golden boy, as his sentinel. No matter he would just refuse to bond with him and find one of his slightly less compatible guides to bond with. There was no way he was going to bond with Harry bloody Potter. Fate just wouldn’t be so cruel as to saddle him with the Pride of the Gryffindors.

He had made it a point to commiserate with both Fleur and Krum on their loss and he knew that neither of them was his sentinel so now he just had to wait until Potter got out of the infirmary to test his theory. With any luck, his sentinel was someone not at Hogwarts. He hoped his sentinel was hot.

~*~

Draco was trying to get near enough to Potter to see if the boy might be his sentinel, but the Gryffindorks seemed to have surrounded him and he was never alone. Draco could barely get close enough to sense him, and when he did all he could feel from the dark haired boy was a sense of immense loss making him wonder at the relationship Potter might have had with Diggory. The only thing that would explain the immense sense of loss and grief he could feel was if they had been involved, nothing else made sense.

Draco finally managed to speak to Potter on the train back, taunting him about the return of the Dark Lord and Diggory’s death. It barely garnered a reaction from his rival, he had seen fury flash through those green eyes for a minute before being hit by several spells and hexes at once. The only good thing about the encounter was the fact that he now knew that while there was something deeply wrong with the Gryffindor Golden Boy he wasn’t a sentinel.

Draco was relieved. His powers seemed to have calmed since they had first awakened and he had quickly managed to reign them in, not that they didn’t occasionally go haywire picking up every emotion in range, but his long practice in controlling his own emotions had helped him a lot in concealing his own awakened status from anyone else.  He would wait until he found his sentinel and see if they could help him get away from his family and all his father’s expectations before revealing anything to his father. He didn’t think he could deal with his father on his own.

~*~

Harry was having an absolutely miserable summer. He felt an aching sense of loss that he couldn’t quite explain. Cedric’s death shouldn’t hit him this hard. He had liked the boy and he did feel guilty that he had gotten the other boy killed but he hadn’t thought he would be this affected by it. It hadn’t been this bad at Hogwarts. Harry shook off his lethargy and the depressing thoughts that had plagued him all summer and focused on trying to listen to the news from where he was lying hidden by the bushes under the front window.

He hadn’t heard much from his friends and nobody would tell him anything. He was getting really annoyed and frustrated by the lack of news or just simple human companionship. As loving and loyal as Hedwig was she couldn’t replace the feeling of talking to an actual human being who cared about him. This summer was making Harry wonder if there truly was anyone besides Sirius who truly cared for him or understood him.

He focused again on the news and listened to the boring and predictable events around the world. No major disasters or deaths…good. When the news turned to water-skiing budgies he decided it was time to go. As he was preparing to creep out of his hiding place he heard a crack that sounded like someone apparating. As he jumped up hitting his head on the open window he felt Uncle Vernon’s hands close around his throat.

Harry was angry, frustrated and unhappy by the time he had managed to get free of his aunt and uncle as he made his way to the play park. He stayed in the park turning his thoughts over in his head and wondering why nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He needed his friends, but they seemed to have forgotten him being busy with something that they wouldn’t tell him about. Even Sirius was doing something to help, but Harry had been left all alone all summer to do nothing. He didn’t understand why nobody trusted him enough to help.

Sighing to himself he followed his fat cousin home. So lost in his thoughts and unhappiness that he barely felt the creeping cold and sadness that the Dementors brought with them. As he noticed the cold breath leave his lips Harry shouted to Dudley to run, following him only to feel the cold approaching from the other side as well. They were surrounded. There were more than one of the creatures. Harry drew out his wand and tried to focus on a good memory. It took three tries before he could begin to feel anything remotely like happy and his stag when he appeared was not as bright as he was the last time Harry had seen him.

~*~

Harry was really beginning to wonder what was wrong with him. Hs emotions were distant from him, he felt like he was moving around under a heavy blanket and he couldn’t understand it. The longer it went on the less he actually cared. The only emotion he really felt was anger, anger at his friends, anger at Sirius and Dumbledore, anger most of all at Voldemort for returning to make his life even more miserable than it had already been.

Even joining Ron, Hermione, Sirius and the rest of the Weasleys at Sirius’s childhood home didn’t do much to change improve his mood. He finally knew what everyone had been doing, well as far as they would tell him, but it still wasn’t much. He was around his friends, but that was dampened by the pending hearing.

Even the fact that the hearing went in his favour and he got to keep his wand and return to Hogwarts didn’t negate the feeling of desolation when Dumbledore wouldn’t even look at him. He didn’t understand why the old man wouldn’t even acknowledge his existence now when he had been so kind to him the last time he had seen him. The events of the summer just seemed to build and build and weighed down on Harry making him feel like he was almost ready to explode by the time they were on the train to school.

~*~

Draco’s summer had been peaceful. He still had no idea who his sentinel was, but his father had been very busy with the Dark Lord. There seemed to be something big being planned which nobody would tell him about, not that he really cared. As long as his father left him alone he was content to let things lie.

Narcissa had packed up and left for the south of France as soon as she had learned of the Dark Lord’s return and with his father busy elsewhere Draco was often alone in the manor with only the house-elves for company. He found he was glad for the solitude. It helped him focus his powers and kept the emotion he had to block to a minimum. He really wished his sentinel would show up already. Control would be so much easier if he or she would just show up and claim him already.

As Draco directed the packing of his trunks before the start of school, he wondered what was taking his sentinel so long. He really hoped it wouldn’t be much longer. Hogwarts was going to be a lot more difficult to navigate without even a partial bond with his sentinel.

              ~*~~*~~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Taunting Potter wasn’t nearly as much fun as usual when he could sense the deep well of grief from the other boy. It made Draco wonder once again about Potter’s relationship with Diggory. He had thought Potter was interested in the Chang bint, but maybe he had been mistaken. His taunts did bring forth the bubbling rage that he was used to seeing in those familiar green eyes, but even that seemed muted somehow.

It just didn’t seem worth it somehow so Draco left Potter and his sidekicks alone after one last taunt about his escaped convict Godfather. The blonde Slytherin had been surprised to see the black dog at the station and known that it was probably Sirius Black. He couldn’t believe the man’s audacity, showing up in a public place with Aurors and parents present. But he supposed it was the usual Gryffindor stupidity in play, not many people knew that Black was an animagus, let alone his form. Either way, his father would be hearing of this.

His father hadn’t seen fit to see Draco off this year, leaving it to the house elves, since Narcissa was still in France and not likely to return anytime soon. Not that it would have made much of a difference if she had been home, she rarely left Malfoy Manor with Draco or spent any time with her son. Narcissa Malfoy seemed to think that her job was done as soon as she had provided her husband with an heir and left the rearing of him to Lucius and a string of house elves.

Draco settled back in his own carriage with his flunkies and contemplated the fact that Potter hadn’t been chosen as prefect. He would have bet his inheritance that the old coot would pick his favourite as prefect, but instead, the dotty old codger had one and give the Weasel the prefect’s badge. It just didn’t make any sense. Draco was surprised to feel a little twinge of sympathy for Potter, it was never nice to be overlooked for someone who was inferior. And as far as Malfoy was concerned Weasley was inferior in every way. Potter was by far the smarter and more powerful wizard, he was also more of a leader than Weasley would ever be.

~*~

Their first day back was interesting, to say the least. First, the sorting hat decided to branch out and start issuing warnings and messages of unity – as if. Then the minister’s flunky was chosen as their defence against the dark arts teacher. The woman looked and behaved like a toad, and to top it off she had the worst fashion sense of anyone Draco had ever seen. The level of Malice he sensed from her during class was beyond anything he had sensed from anyone ever. But he had orders from his father to play nice with the Toad so he would. It didn’t pay to ignore orders from Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had to admit a reluctant admiration for Potter when he had heard about the boy’s tirade during his own defence class. The boy was brave….but stupid, after all, it only got him a week’s worth of detention with the Toad. Even taunting the Golden Boy about the oaf Hagrid had lost its charm, when he could feel the other’s worry and fear for his friend Draco felt strangely unwilling to continue, but he was with all his classmates and it would be odd if he stopped suddenly so Draco forced himself to continue even as it dug wounds in his own mind to feel Harry’s worry.

This, in turn, made him particularly vicious with the next person to cross him and he felt no pity or sympathy for the first year who had bumped into him and drawn his wrath. Worried by this strange new sympathy with the Boy Who Lived, Draco could barely concentrate on the mountain of homework that the teachers had assigned them that first week back. Making fun of the Weasel during Quidditch practice was almost a relief after the hectic first week. Even Potter’s anger on behalf of his friend didn’t hurt as much.

~*~

Harry’s first week back in school was a nightmare. Not only was Hagrid missing but that damn toady of Fudge’s was teaching them defence against the dark arts this year. Teaching, hah, that was a joke. All they did was read from some stupid book. The teachers were piling on the homework and going on and on about the OWLs and there were Snape and Umbridge both out to get him in their own ways. Harry didn’t know who was worse. By the time they got to their defence class he had been ready to explode with frustration and going off on Umbridge had been almost a relief.

His first detention with the Toad was worse than he expected and his skin was inflamed and raw by the time it was done. Harry wasn’t sure he could make it through a week of detentions with her with the way his hand hurt but he was determined nonetheless that she would not see any trace of pain from him. The Toad would not win.

By the time the week was done he had so much homework he didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of the year if this was just the first week. Even Quidditch practice was ruined by Malfoy and his cronies making fun of Ron and causing him to fumble repeatedly. It was only made worse by Percy’s letter and the distrust and suspicion he could see in people’s eyes. Harry really hated his life and it didn’t look like it would be getting better, not with Umbridge being made inquisitor.

~*~

Over the next few weeks, the only thing that kept Harry going was the fact that the DA that he had been persuaded to teach were actually doing something against Umbridge and the ministry and Quidditch which had resumed with some help from McGonagall and Dumbledore. He still felt the heavy depression and loss that he had been feeling all summer but the DA made it more bearable. Watching his friends actually learning something from him made everything seem worth it in some way.

All this changed with the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

The Slytherins were up to their usual nasty intimidation tactics and they were working….on Ron. The new Gryffindor keeper was unused to the usual tactics and they seemed to hit him so strongly that Harry was worried his friend wouldn’t be able to play well. Ron was flushed almost as red as his hair and seemed to fumble and trip all over the place. It only got worse when the Slytherins started singing their new song - Weasley is our king.

Poor Ron couldn’t save a single goal no matter what he tried and they only managed to win thanks to Harry catching the snitch.

What happened after the match is what changed Harry’s life and the course of the war in the Wizarding world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

After the fight with Malfoy and being banned from Quidditch, even talking to Hagrid at long last didn’t do much to lift Harry’s spirits. He just couldn’t sleep despite being completely exhausted. The only time he had felt completely alive these past few months was when he had been fighting Malfoy earlier this evening and Harry just couldn’t understand it. Tired of tossing and turning in his bed he grabbed his invisibility cloak and map and wandered out into the castle.

Eventually, his steps led him to the Astronomy tower and Harry settled on the ledge watching the stars despondently.  _ Was this all his life was going to be from now on? Fighting Malfoy and the ministry on one hand and dodging murder attempts from Voldemort on the other? _

Harry didn’t think he could survive this way much longer. He didn’t know who to trust anymore. His friends were nice, but they had their own lives and were stupidly loyal to Dumbledore. Hermione respected authority more than she respected her friends, especially Harry. And Ron was always hot-headed and jealous of any recognition Harry might get.

Harry wasn’t sure he completely trusted Dumbledore anymore. The man hadn’t even looked at him or spoken to him since before he had left for the summer. Harry knew that the old man was busy with the Order and trying to thwart Voldemort but he had really thought that after everything that had happened Dumbledore might at least have a couple of minutes to at least reassure Harry that he would be fine. He wasn’t asking for much, just a quick check in to see if Harry was alright and reassure him that he hadn’t done anything to suddenly lose favour with his mentor.

Harry leaned back against the wall and stared up trying to blank his mind and forget his troubles when he heard a sound behind him.

~*~

Draco didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep. Goading the Weasley twins and Potter into fighting him and getting them banned from Quidditch were things he should have been proud of. Instead, all they did was make him feel hollow like he had lost something immeasurably precious in that moment when Potter’s fist hit his midriff.

Tired of wrestling with his bedclothes in search of his elusive sleep he decided to take advantage of his prefect status and left the dungeons. He wandered for a while, his feet eventually leading him to the Astronomy tower.

When he got there he was surprised to find the Gryffindor Golden Boy sitting there staring aimlessly at the stars.

“Potter, what are you doing up here so late. I could have you in detention or worse for this you know.” Draco couldn’t help taunting the other boy. It was almost a reflex at this point.

“Oh, go ahead. Get me expelled. What’s one more thing you take away from me? Just go away and leave me alone Malfoy.” Potter said softly not even bothering to turn and look at Draco.

Draco winced a little at the sadness he could feel from the other boy. He had thought Potter was getting better. He had noticed him flirting with Cho Chang and had quickly suppressed the sudden anger he had felt at that not really understanding it, but not caring to either.

“What’s your problem Potter? Why do you insist on thinking you are better than everyone and should be allowed to get away with things most people wouldn’t? I heard about the thing this summer. You got away with using magic when anyone else would have been expelled and had their wand snapped.” Draco prodded him. He couldn’t stand this sad defeated Potter. He wanted his old enemy back.

At this prodding, Harry finally snapped and whirled around to face Draco. He got up and stalked towards the blonde boy landing a punch on Malfoy’s jaw. Before they knew it they were rolling around on the floor trading punches, kicking, biting and scratching as well for good measure.

One particularly hard bite and Draco’s blood was flooding Harry’s mouth and drowning his senses. Before Draco knew what he was doing he was leaning forward and licking off some of the blood on Potter’s face. The minute the blood touched Draco’s tongue both boys fell unconscious tangled together.

~*~

Images…no memories, they were memories chasing each other in his mind’s eye. The strangest thing was that they were not  _ his _ memories. But he felt them as if they were his own. He felt every emotion of the person whose memories they were as he watched.

_ He was three, nearly four and locked in his cupboard all alone trying hard not to cry in the darkness. _

_ He was five and a fat muggle child around the same age had just pushed him down the stairs for daring to get in his way. _

_ He was six and his new friend, the first friend he had ever made refused to talk to him again after Dudley and his gang had let the kid know how things were. _

_ He was eight and had just been persuaded to tell a teacher about his situation at home, the beatings, starvation, and isolation only for the teacher to get fired for spreading lies about good upstanding folk like the Dursleys. _

_ He was nearly nine and locked in his cupboard without food or water for three days for being found on the roof of the school after Dudley and his gang had been chasing him. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t explain it any more than they could. _

_ He was ten and a whale of a muggle had just backhanded him for dropping a plate. _

_ He was nearly eleven and locked in his cupboard again for somehow letting a snake loose on his cousin. _

_ It was his eleventh birthday and strange things had been happening all week with all those owls and letters. As the clock struck midnight the isolated house they were staying in shook with the force of someone knocking and he got his first glimpse of a giant of a man, Hagrid. _

_ He was eleven and there was a pale pointy blonde boy around the same age insulting the first person who had been kind to him in ages. _

_ He was on the train to Hogwarts with his first friend. One who seemed to like him…a red-headed boy. _

_ His first flying lesson and Quidditch. Being the youngest seeker on the team in centuries. _

_ He was fighting a troll with his best friends. _

_ It was Christmas and for the first time ever he actually had presents. _

_ Trying to figure out why Snape hated him so much and if he was really trying to steal the philosopher’s stone with his friends. _

_ Getting past the obstacles with his friends and finally facing Quirrell/Voldemort on his own….and surviving. Being annoyed by Dumbledore’s cryptic words later in the hospital wing. _

_ Being accosted by Lockhart and forced into the spotlight at the bookstore. _

_ Brewing polyjuice in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and tricking Malfoy into telling them what he knew about the heir of Slytherin. Being disappointed that the git knew nothing. _

_ Entering the Chamber of Secrets by himself and fighting off Riddle and the basilisk by himself. Surviving…barely with Fawkes’ help. Saving Ginny. _

_ Finding out that Sirius Black was after him. _

_ Hearing that Sirius was his godfather and the person who betrayed his parents and caused their deaths. _

_ Learning that it was Pettigrew who had betrayed his parents. Finding Sirius, having hope he might live with him. Losing Sirius and having to set him free to go on the run with Buckbeak. _

_ Fourteen and his name still came out of the Goblet of Fire making him one of the champions of the Tri-wizard tournament despite him not putting it in, in the first place. Ron’s jealousy. _

_ Facing dragons, merpeople, and other monsters and traps during the tournament. _

_ Asking Cho to the ball only to be disappointed that she was going with Cedric. Going to the ball with Parvati and spending his time staring at Cho and Cedric. _

_ Agreeing to take the cup together and watching Wormtail kill Cedric. Watching his blood help bring Voldemort back to life. Facing him and his Death Eaters and escaping with Cedric’s body. _

_ The summer spent lonely and isolated, being attacked by dementors and feeling like he was underwater through it all. _

Part way through the memories Draco had realized that they were Harry’s memories and it hurt him to see the isolation and hurt the other boy had suffered all these years, even with his friends surrounding him. Draco began to feel sorry for every slur and attack he had cast at the other boy. As the memories started to wind down Draco started to stir.

~*~

Harry couldn’t understand these memories he was seeing and why he was seeing them from Draco’s perspective. He didn’t even understand how he could be so sure that this wasn’t just a dream but actual memories.

_ He was four and being backhanded by Lucius for dropping a cup and spilling milk on the tablecloth. _

_ He was five and watching as his father crucio’d his favourite nanny house-elf because he had caught Draco hugging the elf and telling her he loved her. Watching as his father finally tired of his sport and killed the house-elf. _

_ He was seven and being subjected to the Cruciatus curse for not learning the dark spell his father was trying to teach him fast enough. _

_ He was eight and being introduced to Pansy Parkinson as his betrothed. _

_ He was nine and learning how to treat Crabbe and Goyle who he had just met by watching how his father treated theirs’. _

_ Hearing the term mudblood for the first time and not really understanding it until his father explained it. Being disgusted and fascinated at the same time. What were these mudbloods really like? _

_ Being eleven and shopping for robes for his school uniform. Meeting a dark-haired boy and nervously trying to impress him by displaying his knowledge of their new school. _

_ Finding out that the boy he had met in the robe shop was  _ the Harry Potter. _ Being rejected by Potter for a  _ Weasley _ of all people. _

_ Watching Potter fly as if born to the air during their first flying lesson. Watching Potter catch the snitch despite everything thrown at him, winning the match against Slytherin. _

_ Trying to get Potter and his friends into trouble with the dragon and ending up in detention with them instead. _

_ Watching Dumbledore give the Gryffindorks so many points and allowing them to win the house cup all because Potter couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business. _

_ Listening to Father’s plans for his second year and something about the heir of Slytherin. _

_ Being terrified when the Filch’s cat got petrified and wondering how the heir would be able to tell the difference between mudbloods and purebloods. _

_ Duelling club and watching Potter effortlessly converse with the serpent  _ he _ had conjured in parseltongue. _

_ Listening to Dumbledore again extolling Potter’s virtues and how he had saved Ginny Weasley and the school. _

_ A summer of bearing the brunt of his father’s anger at Potter having tricked him out of a house-elf. Being subjected to crucio whenever his father felt like it because he hadn’t been able to beat Potter to the snitch or Granger in all his grades. _

_ Taunting Potter about not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Watching Potter’s disembodied head float away after being hit in the back of the head with mud. _

_ Trying to sabotage Potter during a game by dressing up as a dementor only to be run down by a stag patronus. _

_ Watching Potter get away with breaking the rules and become the fourth champion of the tri-wizard tournament. _

_ Attending the Yule Ball with Pansy and enjoying himself dancing and partying with his friends. Enjoying it all the more since he could see that Potter was just sulking in a corner with Weasley. _

_ Awakening as a guide during the third task and wondering exactly what was happening inside the maze as he was hit with the emotions of everyone around making him almost curl up in pain. _

_ Taunting Potter to try to get back the Potter he remembered…the Potter he missed and finding blankness instead. _

Harry began to stir as the memories faded behind his eyes. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of silver eyes quite close to his own.

“H-harry?”

“Draco?” He faltered voice breaking on the other boy’s name. He found he didn’t bear as much animosity towards the other boy as he had before he had seen Draco’s memories. As he was beginning to lift his head the light suddenly brightened to unbearable levels and it felt like someone had turned up the sound as well.

Harry quickly shut his eyes and brought his hands up to cover his ears as well.

“Wh-why is everything so loud and bright suddenly?” Harry whispered almost to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt gentle hands cover his own and then stroke over his eyes and hair.

“Here let me help,” Draco said softly moving his hands over Harry’s face and head to help soothe his senses.

“Open your eyes….slowly. Is that better?” He asked.

Harry opened his eyes to look into concerned silver eyes and nodded when he noticed things had gone back to almost normal.

“Has this happened to you before, Harry?”

“Umm when I was fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the graveyard, but it was gone when I woke up the next morning so I thought it was just adrenaline from the fight. Why are you being so nice to me?” Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco sat back stunned now that his suspicions had been confirmed. He couldn’t believe that someone would do this to his sentinel. After seeing Harry’s memories and feeling the Gryffindor’s pain and loss, there was no way he would ever think of rejecting Harry. This was his sentinel and he was happy with that. Now if he could only convince the suspicious Gryffindor that he could trust Draco.

“I saw your memories as I’m guessing you saw mine. I’m sorry I hurt you like that. I wish I’d known.” Draco said in answer.

“You know about the Dursleys, then,” Harry whispered in despair almost curling into himself. While the feeling of loss seemed to have lifted from his mind, he was still shaken up by what he had seen and felt from Draco.

“Harry, Harry no. I don’t pity you. Honestly, it’s the last thing I feel for you. I’m sure you saw I didn’t exactly grow up in the best circumstances myself. What I feel for you is admiration for your strength, your courage. I don’t know how you manage to care about other people so much after everything that has happened to you.” Draco said, moving closer to the other boy and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You-you admire me? Pull the other one Malfoy.” Harry spat, shrugging away the hand on his shoulder.

Draco felt the sting of rejection. but he found he couldn’t really blame Harry for his scepticism, they did have a long history of hate and dislike behind them. But he would change that now.

“I promise I’m not lying to you. In fact, I swear on my magic not to lie to you ever again.” Draco said, pointing his wand at himself and as he finished saying the words he felt the magical oath settle over him. He didn’t regret it, if this worked between him and Harry then he wouldn’t be able to lie to Harry anyway.

“Why? Why are you doing this? And what was with the memory exchange?” Harry asked, slowly, bright green eyes large with curiosity.

“You are a sentinel. I’m your guide. That memory exchange as you call it was a partial bond forming between us.” Draco said, and raised a hand to stop Harry when he saw the other boy open his mouth to ask another question, “From what you said you came online the same time as me when you were fighting the Dark Lord after the third task. Then someone suppressed your senses when you were in the hospital wing. That’s why all I’ve felt from you since then has been…blankness?” He continued voice rising in question on the last word.

“Blank….yeah that sounds right. But what’s a sentinel and why do you think I’m one? And why are you my guide, no offence- but you are the last person I would have picked as being somehow matched with me.” Harry asked, “Before tonight and seeing your memories I didn’t even think we had anything in common besides being wizards.”

“Sentinels are very rare, they are magicals who have extra senses, enhanced if you will. They always have a guide. Usually come online together and in close proximity to each other. Guides have enhanced empathy, we can sense the emotions and thoughts of people around us.” Draco said.

“Great, something else to make me even more of a freak.” Harry sighed, leaning back against the wall.

“You are NOT a freak and I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that.” Draco snapped, unable to help himself. Every time Harry said, something like that about himself it ripped into him making him hurt for the dark haired boy.

“Alright, alright I won’t. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Harry said. raising his hands placatingly surprised at the vehemence in Draco’s words, “Ummm you said you can feel everyone’s emotions?” he asked trying to change the subject.

“Frankly it sucks to have everyone’s emotions pressing down on you. It’s not easy to sort through and figure out who is feeling what. I spent the summer practising on the house-elves who were sworn to secrecy and let me tell you it was exhausting. They seem to be so happy being servants. I just don’t understand it.” Draco sighed moving to sit next to Harry who didn’t object, which pleased Draco. This was progress.

“So you get emotions and I get what? Sight, hearing, touch?” Harry asked thoughtfully.

“And smell and taste as well. Together we get the whole deal you could say. We always come in pairs. Balance each other out. I can help you control your senses and shield your mind from everyone else. You can help me balance my empathy so I don’t get lost in everyone else’s emotions.” Draco said nodding.

“I still don’t get why you and me though. Would there be other sentinels for you or guides for me?” Harry asked looking at the blonde. He was surprised at the possessiveness in the other’s gaze.

“You are MINE. You hear me, Potter. Mine!! I don’t care how many other guides are out there that might be compatible with you. YOU. ARE. MINE.” Draco said, gripping his arms and staring into slightly worried green eyes.

“Alright, Malfoy. Cool it. Merlin, I always knew you were a possessive git, but I never thought it would be directed at me of all people.” Harry said, gently pushing a Draco’s hands to get him to let go. He did, however, take Draco’s hand in his and start rubbing circles in the back of it soothingly.

Draco relaxed back against the wall and sighed, “Sorry. It’s just, I’ve been looking for my sentinel all summer and I finally found you. I don’t want to let you go, alright.”

“It’s ok, I get it. I finally feel like I’ve got something back that has been missing all summer as well.” Harry said still rubbing circles on the back of Draco’s hand.

“Speaking of, do you have any idea who would have done that to you? It’s a major violation of someone’s mind and body to suppress their gifts like that.” Draco asked curiously. He had his suspicions but he wasn’t sure.

“I’m sure it was Dumbledore. He’s always trying to control me and how much I know about things. He probably felt that since he didn’t know who my guide was it wasn’t safe to leave me with my gifts in the muggle world. He may have been right. I mean I’m not sure how I would have survived the summer at my aunt’s house if I had those extra senses. That’s not to say I’m not mad at him for not even telling me that he did something so intrusive. I just…I don’t know anymore. I used to think he cared about me, but now I’m beginning to think that all I am to him is a weapon. His little weapon that he would be more than willing to sacrifice for the sake of ‘The Greater Good’” Harry said, sighing sadly letting his head thunk back against the wall.

Draco wanted very badly to wrap his arms around his sentinel and comfort him. but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed. Slowly hesitantly making sure that Harry could see what he was doing he moved to put his arm around the smaller boy. Harry stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder.

“Careful there, that’s my sentinel’s head you are hurting.” He joked gently smiling hesitantly at Harry.

“Your sentinel huh. Are you really sure you want me Draco? Nobody really expects me to live very long. I think most people believe I would be lucky to live to see my 17 th birthday. The odds of me dying just went up now that old mouldy Voldie is back.” Harry asked looking up at Draco.

“Don’t you dare. You are mine and I’m not letting anyone take you from me. V-Voldemort can kiss my arse. He’s not going to lay a finger on you if I have anything to say about it.” Draco said his arm tightening around Harry.

Harry looked up, surprise written all over his face, “This is a very surprising conversation. It’s kinda surreal. I never expected  _ you _ to go all protective on me.” Harry said smirking at the blonde boy.

Draco returned the smirk and said, “Get used to it Potter. You are mine and I am yours. I am very protective of what is mine.” Grip tightening around Harry’s shoulder before slipping down around his waist.

“I think I could get used to being yours.” Harry sighed.

They stayed like that for a little while each lost in their own thought before Harry broke the silence with another question.

“You said you could shield my mind….could you shield it from Voldemort? He put some of his magic in me when he was trying to kill me, that’s how I can speak to snakes and I can feel when he is very angry. Sometimes I can even see what he is seeing. We’re linked. It’s gotten worse since he came back. Makes my scar hurt.” Harry said.

“I can do that, but only when we are fully bonded. With just a partial bond the most I can do is help you control your senses. I can even teach you meditation so you can control them without me.” Draco said eagerly. He wanted to help his sentinel in any way he could.

“What would a full bond involve? How would we do it?”

“It um would involve sex usually.” Draco said hesitantly flushing a little, “And um it’s not really legal to bond sexually until we’re both sixteen.”

Harry blushed a little as well unable to meet Draco’s eyes, “So um you’re gay then?” he asked.

“Hadn’t really thought about it before, but I don’t seem to have a problem with bonding with you if that’s what you’re asking. What about you? I saw you making eyes at that Chang bint.” Draco said, his arm tightening possessively around Harry again.

He could tell exactly how possessive Draco was feeling by how tightly he was holding him Harry thought with some amusement.

“I do…did have a crush on Cho. I asked her to go to the ball with me last year you know but Cedric had already asked her so…” Harry trailed off noticing the almost murderous look on Draco’s face, “Anyway now that I think about it I don’t really seem to have a problem with ummm sex with you either.” He said, quickly flushing bright red as he said it.

“I don’t want to get all possessive on you again, but could you not flirt with Chang. Just the thought of it seems to make me murderous.” Draco growled sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Experimentally Harry turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek, and was rewarded with a blinding smile for his efforts.

“I don’t have a problem with the idea of bonding with you, but umm it would be my first time…and umm I’m not sure we should do it until we’re both sixteen. After the trouble, I got into during the summer for fighting off dementors I really don’t want to take the chance that they decide it is somehow not valid or something and try to separate us after we are bonded.” Harry said looking up at Draco earnestly.

“Hate to say this but I agree. Who would have thought, me agreeing with Harry Potter? This night is just... so surreal.” Draco said smirking at him.

Harry smiled back, “So we’re agreed then? We wait to complete the bond until we’re…well, I’m sixteen since your birthday is ahead of mine…right?” He asked.

“Yes, my birthday is June 5 th in case you didn’t know and everyone knows yours is the 31 st of July. Yes, much as it pains me to wait, we will wait nearly a bloody year to complete the bond. This sucks you know.” Draco said, pouting a little and making Harry laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, Potter. You know you could use my help shielding from the Dark Lord. We’ll also probably have to keep this whole thing a secret from everyone because nobody is going to react well to the idea of me being your guide. Not to mention if my father ever gets wind of this he’ll kill me, literally.” Draco said, slouching a little unhappily.

Harry slipped his arm around Draco and squeezed gently, “I know. Can you imagine me telling Ron? First, he’ll be jealous that there’s something else I’m better at, then he’ll start ranting about how you probably have me under the imperius curse. Never mind that I can throw off the imperius curse. Then he’ll start nagging Hermione to research other mind control or love spells to see how you could possibly have tricked me. And Hermione…she will go straight to Dumbledore because clearly, I’m not thinking straight. And then the old man will try to come up with ways to separate us…for my own good of course.” Harry ranted. He had thought he had forgiven Hermione for the firebolt incident in the third year and Ron for his jealousy last year but apparently, he still had his issues with them.

“Are you done then?” Draco asked smirking when Harry wound down panting slightly.

“I guess,” Harry said smiling sheepishly.

“And why are your friends with these people again?” Draco drawled raising an eyebrow sardonically.

“Because when they aren’t being gits, they are quite nice. And we’ve been through so much together, saved each other’s lives a few times.” Harry sighed, leaning back against Draco. He was surprised by the ease he felt sitting in Draco’s arms. After watching the blonde’s memories he had found that he didn’t hold most of the things that had happened over the previous years against the boy, but he hadn’t expected to feel this comfortable in his arms…in any boy’s arms for that matter.

They sat together in companionable silence until the first rays of dawn began to lighten the night sky.

Draco sighed, “If we are doing it this way. Keeping us secret then you know what I’ll have to do to keep up appearances right?” he asked, softly, hesitantly.

Harry nodded unhappily, “I know. You know all my soft points now, Draco. Try not to hit too hard please.” He said sadly.

“I won’t, I promise.” Draco said, “I always knew your soft spots Potter, the difference is now I know why. And you know mine as well now.” He added trying to lighten the mood a little. He failed miserably.

“I am sorry about the Quidditch ban, Harry. And what I said about your mother. You know I didn’t really mean it. I was just so pissed that you beat me  _ again _ and worried about what father would say when he heard.” Draco continued after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“You don’t have to explain. I get it.” Harry said squeezing Draco’s hand gently before letting go and standing up, “Oh well, I guess I should be getting back to Gryffindor tower now. I’ll see you later?” Harry said as he walked towards the door.

“Same time tonight? We probably shouldn’t spend as much time up here though we do have class on Monday.” Draco said standing up as well and walking to the door.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry into his arms as they reached the door. Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck and drowned himself in his guide’s smell for a minute before darting his tongue out to taste.

“Umm…sorry. I don’t know what got into me there.” He said stepping back blushing.

“It’s fine. You were just grounding your sense with me. So you will know me by smell and taste. I’m guessing you already have sight and sound grounded pretty well.” Draco said, smiling reassuringly at the Gryffindor.

“I guess so.” Harry said grinning, “Well bye then.” He said, reluctantly walking away with a wave.

“Bye Harry,” Draco said softly as he watched him walk away before moving in the direction of the dungeons. He was just glad they didn’t have classes that day.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower and grabbed some things for a quick shower before he crawled into bed. He was amazed to find no cuts or bruises on his body from the fight with Draco that had started it all. Somewhere during their bonding, everything they had inflicted on each other seemed to have been healed. Come to think of it he had noticed no wounds on Draco either except for the bite make on his arm, ironically in the same place as Death Eaters had their Dark Mark.

Harry grinned at the thought that he had claimed his guide by marking him in the same place as Voldemort would have. Now Voldemort would have one less follower if Harry had anything to say about it. Finishing his shower Harry crawled into bed and fell asleep. He was dead to the world until Ron tried to wake him up. It sounded like the red-head was yelling in his ear but Harry knew somehow that he was sitting on his own bed a few feet away. Opening his eyes a crack to confirm his suspicions the light almost blinded him again. Groaning in frustration and wishing desperately for Draco Harry buried his head in the pillows.

“G’way, Ron. Sleeping here. I’ll wake up when I wake up.” Harry muttered from under his pillow.

“Harry, all that homework isn’t going to disappear remember. We really need to get started on it if we can hope to get any help at all from Hermione.” Ron said, as he got up and walked towards Harry.

Sighing because Ron was right Harry tried to dial down his senses again like he had felt Draco doing last night. With some effort, he managed to get his sight and hearing back to normal, while but his sense of smell still seemed way off. He needed Draco. This was very inconvenient. Groaning he got out of bed and went to dress for the day. When he had washed and dressed he quickly grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a note asking Draco to meet him in the astronomy tower as soon as possible.

Harry then made his way to the owlery wincing at every bright shaft of sunlight that hit his already too sensitive eyes. He found one of the school owls and sent it off to his guide. Harry then packed all his homework into his backpack and made his way to the astronomy tower after making his excuses to Ron about studying in the library. He made sure to pack his invisibility cloak and the map as well so nobody could follow him.

Harry settled himself on the floor and spread his homework out trying to concentrate on his work even as his senses caused a pounding in his already much-abused skull. He sighed in relief when he heard Draco making his way up the stairs towards him. His guide’s heartbeat soothing his frazzled nerves.

“Oh thank all the gods you are here. My senses are driving me insane. Can you please help me control them? Teach me how to do it myself, please. I don’t think I can take smelling my entire dormitory every time I wake up. Who knew boys were so gross, and don’t even get me started on the perfume the girls wear, ugh.” Harry said as soon as he saw the blonde boy.

“Oh, my poor sentinel. This is torture for you isn’t it?” Draco said smiling as he made his way towards Harry and soothed his senses the way he had the night before. Harry looked endearingly grumpy and vulnerable sitting there squinting against the light even on this cloudy day and Draco couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest as Harry sighed in relief and sagged against Draco.

“Thanks, Draco. Now if I could only make some sense of this potions homework then I’d be set.” He grumbled.

“Did you manage to get any sleep at all Harry before they woke you up?” Draco asked, settling himself with his arms around Harry and his chin resting on top of Harry’s head.

Harry nodded, “A little. Ron called my name and it sounded like he was yelling in my ear. It’s actually a good thing he woke me I suppose what with all this damn homework I have to finish. Bloody Umbridge and her detentions aren’t helping matters any.” He said, rubbing absently at the scar on his hand.

Draco immediately grabbed his hand and stared in horror at the words scarred into his sentinel’s hand.

“That hag is making you write lines with a  _ blood quill _ . Harry, why don’t you tell someone about this? It’s barbaric.” Draco exclaimed softly stroking the scars. If he could he would have ripped Umbridge apart for what she had done to his sentinel, but they couldn’t afford the scrutiny that would bring down on them. Draco sighed unhappily. His father sure had a way of making his life hell.

“It’s fine. Ron and Hermione know. Hermione helped me last time with murtlap essence, helped numb the pain. Who do you suggest I tell? The bitch has more power in this school that anyone other than Dumbledore and probably more than him as well by tomorrow.” Harry said snorting.

Draco held the dark-haired boy close and cursed the ministry for what they were doing to his sentinel.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I wish there was something I could do. Let me research some sentinel friendly healing alright? I’m not sure how good murtlap essence will be now that your senses have been unlocked again. Meanwhile  _ please _ , please for me, try to keep your temper and  _ stay away _ from the hag.” Draco begged.

“I’ll try. I have to admit though knowing we are actually doing something to learn defence under her nose and teaching other people what I know is really helping me with keeping my temper.” Harry said smiling up at his guide fondly. It was nice having someone worry about him like this. It felt very different from the way Ron and Hermione worried, they always demanded something of him even in their worry. Draco just wanted him safe, he didn’t push where he wasn’t wanted.

Draco snorted, “Your little club to learn defence against the dark arts. We heard about it. I thought you got shut down with the decree against clubs and teams? You’re still doing it?” Draco asked curiously.

“Yeah, but it’s a secret. There are about twenty-five of us and I’m teaching them what I know. The things that helped me when I was fighting Voldemort all those times.” Harry said smiling, “They say I’m a good teacher. I have to admit I kinda like it…teaching I mean.” He added.

“I’ll bet. But you have to be careful not to get caught. I have no idea what Umbridge will do if she catches you guys. Stay safe my sentinel.” Draco said tightening his arms around Harry.

Harry leaned in and nuzzled at Draco’s neck drowning himself in his guides scent and sighing happily as Draco just held him closer.

“Alright, now you said you would help me control this thing on my own. How do I do it? I tried this morning and managed somewhat, but it didn’t work for very long and not all the way.” Harry said changing the subject, his nose still pressed against Draco’s skin as he grounded himself in his guide.

The next hour was spent with Draco patiently teaching Harry how to meditate and how to control his senses himself. He would still need Draco in extreme cases, but now he could control it himself for the most part.

Harry sighed in relief when Draco released the blocks he had put on Harry and Harry managed to bring his senses back down to normal by himself.

“Thank god. I would have gone mad if I had to go around with everyone shouting at me all the time. Thanks, Draco that’s muuuch better.” Harry said, rubbing his temples to stave off the headache that had been threatening all day.

“Glad I could help. Now, what is this about Potions homework?” Draco asked pulling Harry’s essay towards him.

Harry groaned but gamely went along as Draco corrected his work and then helped him with his other homework. He also managed to do some of his own work while helping Harry. They spent a couple of hours working peacefully together until it was nearly dinnertime.

Harry sighed and stretched as his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he hadn’t had breakfast or lunch that day.

“There, that’s as done as it’s gonna get. We should probably be getting to the great hall for dinner. We’ve been missing for too long already, we’re just lucky nobody came looking for us here.” Harry said as he started packing his things back in his bag.

Draco packed his things away as well and stood up taking Harry’s hand in his as they walked out.

“We should get some sleep today, so maybe we can meet up again tomorrow night? A bit earlier maybe?” Draco said pulling Harry in for a quick hug before letting him go as Harry nodded stepping away.

“See you around Malfoy,” Harry said as he walked out of the room throwing a smile over his shoulder as he went.

Draco smiled back and waved before making his way to the dungeons to leave his books and things.

~*~

The next day was uneventful and other than a few minor spikes which Harry managed to control his senses behaved for the most part. Other than his persistent worry about Hagrid and his upcoming inspection by Umbridge Harry was actually happy for the first time since Cedric died. He had met up with Draco that night and they had practised their control of their senses and empathy together. They had also spent some time just talking, telling each other some of the things that had not been part of the memories they had seen.

As Harry made his way to Care for Magical Creatures class that morning he was filled with apprehension and it proved to be just as bad as he expected it to be with Umbridge being a complete bitch to his friend. But by far the worst thing was the way Pansy Parkinson was hanging off Draco. Harry couldn’t help remembering that Draco was supposed to marry the silly bitch, although he knew that his bonding with Draco negated her claim on his guide it still grated on Harry’s nerves and he found himself getting angrier and angrier as the day went by. By the time he had to meet Draco that night he had been quietly seething all day and was nearly ready to explode.

When Draco approached and tried to hug him as usual Harry pushed away with a snarl.

“I thought you understood that I have to keep up appearances. I had to laugh at Hagrid with the others, you know that.” Draco said hurt written all over his face.

“You think I care about that. Ok, I care, but I know it’s not how you really feel. That’s fine,” Harry snapped waving his hand dismissively.

“Then what is it? What’s wrong?” Draco asked hesitantly, wondering what was bothering his sentinel.

“I can smell the bitch on you. That’s what’s wrong. She was rubbing all over you all day today. Ugh. The stink.” Harry snarled pacing around the small room angrily.

A slow smile spread across Draco’s face as he realized why Harry was upset but he tried to control it as he said, “I’m sorry I’ll shower before meeting you next time, ok?”

“Keep the bitch away from you or I might be forced to tear her to pieces. Every instinct in me has been screaming all day that I rip her hands off you. Just stay away until you don’t reek of her.” Harry said moving away from Draco again.

Draco quickly sobered when he realized just how serious Harry was.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere, alright?” Draco said as he left to go shower.

Fifteen minutes later he came back to find a slightly calmer Harry sitting on the ground with his homework spread out in front of him.

“I’m very sorry, my sentinel I’ll do my best to keep Pansy away from me after this, I promise. I’ll use Crabbe and Goyle to keep her away if I need to. C-can I hold you now?” Draco asked approaching hesitantly.

Harry allowed him closer and after a quick sniff to confirm that he no longer smelt Pansy on his guide he opened his arms and allowed Draco to rest his head on his chest.

“I have to admit it was nice to see that you feel just as possessive of me as I am of you. Don’t worry my sentinel, I am yours as you are mine. Nobody else means as much to me as you do.” Draco said softly as Harry buried his face in the blonde boy’s hair.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just….I couldn’t take it anymore. Watching her all over you like that.” Harry returned just as softly and Draco tightened his arms around him just a little before settling back against Harry.

They stayed like that reassuring each other with their presence in silence until Harry realised that it was getting late and they should probably be getting to bed soon.

“I hate having to leave you every night. I’m going to enjoy staying with you all night and waking up with you next year.” Draco said as they separated.

“I know. Me too.” Harry said pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek and blushing endearingly as they separated to go to their respective beds.

~*~

December came and with it came snow and more homework than they knew how to handle. There were also DA meetings for Harry and his late-night meetings with Draco. Both Draco and Harry were finding it difficult to keep their relationship a secret, but they managed since discovery would be fatal to one or both of them.

Soon it would be the Christmas holidays and since neither of them wanted to spend two weeks apart Draco and Harry signed up to stay in school over the holidays. Harry was delighted and went about trying to find the perfect gift for his guide. He had declined the invitation to stay in the Burrow saying he was far behind on his homework and he really needed to stay in school. It wasn't far from the truth as even with Draco’s help they still had so much work as it was their OWL year.  Much as he would miss his friends and Sirius he knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t invite Sirius and he was happy enough to spend his Christmas with Draco who was his family now.

The boys had gotten much closer over the past weeks and understood each other in ways that nobody else could.  They had stayed fairly chaste with just hugs and quick pecks on the cheek by mutual agreement not to go too far, too fast.

Soon it was the last DA meeting and Harry was happy with how it went. As he was tidying up the room after the meeting he realised that he was all alone with Cho Chang. A little nervous at the thought of what Draco would say if he found out Harry turned to the girl to find her crying, large tears coursing down her face.

“Wha-what’s up?” He asked feebly wondering how he got himself in these situations.

When Cho started talking about how learning all this might have saved Cedric, Harry was a little relieved. At least she wasn’t trying to flirt with him. He reassured her to the best of his abilities and somehow ended up standing under the mistletoe with her.

Harry was startled by how close she was standing to him when she leaned forward and kissed him. As he consoled her when she burst into tears again Harry wondered what he was going to tell Draco when they met that night and if he really was that bad a kisser that she was crying again.

~*~

Draco hated the nights Harry had DA meetings. He couldn’t attend them and he knew that the Chang bint was trying to get Harry’s attention. He had seen her attempts at flirting in the great hall and he wasn’t happy. When Harry came in that night looking guilty and uncomfortable Draco could just tell that something had happened. He growled under his breath and waited for Harry to say something.

“Umm Draco, please don’t be mad. It’s not my fault I swear. But…umm…” Harry began hesitantly.

“What happened?” Draco bit out through clenched teeth. Harry could hear him grinding his teeth and he winced.

“Chokissedme,” Harry said quickly.

“The little bitch kissed you, did she?” Draco spat, “And what did you do? Did you like it? Did you let her slobber all over you? Did you forget that you are MINE?” Draco asked nearly shouting the last word.

Harry came closer and cupped Draco’s cheeks in his hands, the contact of skin on skin calmed them both enough that Draco could read Harry's emotions. With a little effort, he could see the scene in Harry’s head and saw what had happened. It calmed him further and he wrapped his arms around his sentinel.

“So, that was your first kiss. I suppose I can’t be too mad since my first kiss was Pansy.” Draco said sighing. When Harry snarled at the mention of Pansy he continued, “We were twelve and hadn’t a clue what we were doing. How was your first kiss?” he asked.

“Wet.” Harry answered making a face, “What with all the crying. Made me wonder if I was a bad kisser or something.” He continued.

“Let’s see about that shall we?” Draco growled causing shivers to run down Harry’s spine as the blonde lowered his head and brushed his lips gently across Harry’s own. Harry responded eagerly and soon the kiss got heated as Harry used the kiss to explore his guide’s mouth and the taste that was uniquely Draco.

Finally, they broke apart panting only moving far enough to rest their foreheads against each other.

“You’re not bad, not bad at all. I think you could use some practice though and you’d best be practising only with me from now.” Draco said when they had caught their breath.

“Practice, I like practice,” Harry said grinning as he held Draco close, brushing kisses over the blonde’s face and neck.

Draco smiled back as they went back to kissing and exploring each other’s mouths before they had to leave to go to bed for the night.

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

In the initial worry and panic over his vision and rushing to Grimmauld Place there had been no time to think about sending a message to Draco. Now waiting for Mrs. Weasley to bring news all Harry could think of was how he was going to get a message to Draco. He could really do with his guide’s calming presence right now as he tried to avoid the Weasleys’ eyes and his own guilt and fear. Harry could feel Draco’s worry for him in the back of his mind along their bond.

The closer the boys had gotten over the past couple of months the stronger their bond had become and they could now feel each other’s emotions even if it was faint and not completely reliable. Mrs. Weasley arrived an hour later with the news that even with Harry’s warning they hadn’t been in time, Arthur Weasley had lost too much blood for them to be able to save his life by the time he had reached St. Mungo’s.

Harry watched as the Weasley family crumbled under their mutual grief. The next morning they left for The Burrow to prepare for the funeral and Harry was left behind with Sirius in Grimmauld Place. Harry had felt like he would be intruding on their grief if he went with them and with the looks that the twins, Ron and Ginny had been giving him he wasn’t sure of his welcome anyway.

Harry shut himself off in the room, he had been staying in with Ron, refusing to even come down for meals and Sirius, lost in his own depression mostly left him alone. It wasn’t until Remus showed up that evening and dragged him downstairs making Harry talk to Sirius and Remus that Harry was able to put aside his guilt enough to understand that he hadn’t been possessed and it hadn’t actually been him attacking Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore had sent orders to stay in Grimmauld Place for the holidays but Harry was feeling desperate to let Draco know that he was alright. He could feel Draco’s worry for him in the back of his mind. He also wanted to spend his first Christmas with Draco and he didn’t think it would be possible. Finally, he decided that the only way he would be able to let Draco know was if he trusted Remus and Sirius.

Harry walked downstairs the next morning determined to talk to his godfather.

“Umm Sirius, Remus. I uh have something to tell you.” Harry said seeing Sirius and Remus chatting over their breakfast. He sat down and piled food on his own plate even though his stomach was rebelling.

“Yes, Harry?” Remus asked looking interested.

“I need to tell you something but I need you to swear that you will not tell anyone.” Harry started, “Swear on your magic.” He continued when he saw Remus open his mouth to promise.

“Sounds serious. Are you sure?” Sirius asked concern for his godson written on his features.

“Please,” Harry said nodding.

When they had both taken the vow not to reveal what would be said to anyone, Harry asked Sirius to erect wards and privacy spells so nobody, not even Kreacher could eavesdrop on their conversation. Harry was wondering where to start telling them about his guide until Remus cleared his throat and he just decided to tell it like it had happened.

“Ok, so do either of you know that I awakened as a sentinel during the fight with Voldemort after the third task?” He asked wondering how much they had been told by Dumbledore. Knowing the old man he hadn’t told them anything at all. Dumbledore liked his secrets.

When both men shook their heads in negation Harry nodded.

“When I woke up in the hospital wing the next morning I was back to normal, I suppose you could say. No more awakened senses and a sense of something lost. I thought it was just Voldemort being back and Cedric dying, but it just kept getting worse. I mean, I didn’t even like Cedric all that much, but I was grieving like I had lost a brother or something. I didn’t know what it was, but I was missing something big.” Harry said sadly watching the shocked expressions on the older men’s faces. He raised his hand to stop Sirius when he saw the man open his mouth to say something.

“Then I had a fight with my guide a few months ago and we passed out together and memories flooded my brain. I saw his memories of growing up and he saw mine. We bonded, partially. That’s when my senses came back and I started feeling whole again. Before you ask, we haven’t done much beyond talk and practice controlling our gifts.” Harry continued, quickly.

Sirius and Remus stared at him shocked for a few minutes.

“Are you sure someone suppressed your senses in the hospital wing and it wasn’t s side-effect of the fight with Voldemort?” Remus asked, hesitantly.

“I’m sure Remus. I was still feeling my senses spike until I fell asleep after Sirius left that night. But when I woke up they were gone. Best I can guess Dumbledore thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it over the summer so he suppressed it. He may have been right about that. What I find unforgivable is that he ripped a part of me away without so much as telling me he had done it. Granted I wouldn’t have been able to control my senses without my guide, but he didn’t even make an effort to find my guide. In fact, if we hadn’t got into a fight and the block hadn’t been negated by the contact I would never have found my guide.” Harry ranted, his anger coming to the fore.

“He didn’t even think to inform me about something that was about me. Maybe he figured that if I had someone else in my life who I could depend on to be on my side absolutely then I wouldn’t be as easily manipulated. I don’t know. “Harry said running out of steam and slumping tiredly in his seat, not even sure he had convinced the two men in front of him.

“You do know we would support you don’t you Harry?” Remus asked softly, exchanging worried glances with Sirius.

“You would but would you support me when Dumbledore is telling you I’m mistaken and it’s all for my own good? You all listened to him and left me to myself all summer when I was struggling with this hole inside me and nobody even cared to talk to me enough to figure out what was wrong.” Harry said sadly, “I used to think that Dumbledore cared about me, but now I think I’m just a weapon to him and one he would sacrifice for the greater good without a single thought. I’m not saying he wouldn’t feel bad, but he wouldn’t hesitate either.” Harry finished.

The two older men exchanged looks wondering how they could have failed their best friend’s son so badly.

“We’re sorry Harry. We should have done better. Paid more attention.” Sirius started.

“It’s fine. You trusted Dumbledore. I understand that. I did too. I don’t think I can afford to anymore.” Harry said waving a hand dismissively, “What I need to know is if I can trust you to be on my side now? I’m not saying I will not listen to Dumbledore, but I’m through following him blindly.” He finished looking inquiringly at the two men.

Sirius nodded, looked at Remus and said, “Yes. We will be on your side no matter what Harry.”

“I think I can guess, but can you tell us who your guide is?” Remus asked hesitantly.

“I would, but we decided to keep it a secret until we complete the bond. When I turn sixteen we will complete the bond and register ourselves. Then nobody can separate us. They can try but I doubt they’ll succeed given how strong we both are. I will tell you this, until I saw his memories and felt what he feels I didn’t think we had anything in common. He’s quite nice when you get to know him.” Harry said smiling slightly as he thought about Draco.

“I’m happy for you Harry,” Sirius said walking up and clapping him on the shoulder.

“I need to send him a message to let him know I’m fine. Could you get me an owl? Hedwig is too well known in school.” Harry asked.

“Sure I’ll get you one if you want when I go out,” Remus said as he also got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

“I ummm also uh...need to find him a present. I haven’t really been able to find anything I like so far. Do you think maybe, if you’re not busy you could take me shopping in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and turned to Harry and smiled.

“Suuuurrre, first Christmas together. You want everything to be perfect. James was the same when he was buying Lily’s first Christmas present.” Sirius drawled smiling. Harry flushed happily under the light teasing.

“Eat and get ready Harry, we’ll leave in an hour,” Remus said smiling at the boy.

When Harry had finished eating and left the room the two men exchanged worried glances.

“Are we sure he is not being influenced by someone to believe he’s a sentinel and that the other boy is his guide?” Sirius asked.

“No, there’s something different about him now that there was in the before. You’ve seen it. You noticed how he heard us even when we were barely whispering. He’s a sentinel and considering the lore about the bonding there is nothing, no spell or potion that can mimic the bond between sentinel and guide. You either feel each other or you don’t.” Remus said.

“Do you think he’s right about Dumbledore? Do you think that’s the reason he hasn’t really pushed for a proper trial for me as well? So Harry will have one less person who can stand up for him effectively? I know you care about him and you would stand up for him, but your status as a werewolf makes it difficult and Dumbledore knows that.” Sirius said thoughtfully.

“It’s not looking good Siri. How have we been so blind?” Remus asked running his hand through his hair agitatedly. “I can’t believe it’s taken a fifteen-year-old boy to open our eyes for us. But now that we know we can take steps to be there for Harry and his guide who if I’m not mistaken is Draco Malfoy.”

“Lucius Malfoy’s son? My baby cousin? Are we sure it’s a good idea?” Sirius asked worried and surprised.

“You heard Harry, he didn’t think there was anything in common until he saw his memories. Which means they do have a lot in common after all. Poor boys.” Remus said speculatively, “Besides I taught the boy for a year, he’s a bit prejudiced thanks to his upbringing but not a bad sort. I think we should support Harry as best we can until we know more or we see a problem.” He finished.

“Alright, so I guess it’s going to be just you and me for Christmas then Remus. The kid will probably want to go back as soon as possible and spend his Christmas with his guide.” Sirius said sadly. He had been looking forward to a Christmas with Harry for once.

“I would like to go back the day after Christmas if it’s ok?” Harry said shyly, “That way I get to spend Christmas with you and New Year with him.”

“Really? You want to spend your time with us old fogeys?” Sirius asked smiling eagerly.

“You’re not old and you’re my family too,” Harry said nodding.

“Ready to go then, Harry?” Remus asked walking towards him. When Harry nodded the two of them waved to a suddenly cheerful Sirius and left.

                                                               ~*~

Draco was frantic. One minute he was waking up from a deep sleep feeling his sentinel’s panic and the next he could feel that Harry was no longer in the castle but miles away. He was half-way out of his dorm room in his pyjamas when he realised that there was nothing he could really do and nobody who would talk to him this late at night. He could feel that Harry was generally alright but feeling a lot of guilt and worry. Draco settled back in his bed in a huff unhappy with not being able to do anything. He began to think that they really needed at least one ally that would help them in a situation like this.

Draco spent a sleepless night tossing and turning and focusing on Harry and trying to push at the bond to see if he could figure out what was going on. A few hours after he had been woken up he felt a deep upwelling of grief from Harry and it hurt Draco’s heart to feel the pain his sentinel was in. He could also feel Harry’s need of him and it didn’t help him any. Punching his pillow in frustration at his inability to help Draco stayed where he was.

When morning came and the Headmaster announced at breakfast that the Weasley patriarch had died in the night Draco had his answer, especially since none of the Weasleys or Harry were there. Granger still seemed to be there but Draco supposed that she had been left behind since Umbridge already was on the warpath from the expression on her face.

Knowing why Harry was unhappy didn’t make waiting any easier for Draco, especially as he could feel his sentinel’s distress. As the day wore on the distress waned and Draco began to relax a little. Now that he wasn’t worried about Harry as much he began to feel disappointed that he wouldn’t get to spend his Christmas with Harry like they had planned but he supposed that his sentinel needed to spend this time with his friend in his time of grief.

Still, Draco couldn’t relax completely until he saw Harry. He was snappish and brooding the rest of the day and it wasn’t till the evening of the next day when an unfamiliar owl flew through the window of his dormitory and delivered a letter from Harry that his spirits lifted.

_ Dear Draco, _

_ I’m sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. But we got news in the middle of the night about Mr. Weasley and left immediately. I’ll tell you more about it when I see you. I should hopefully be back the day after Christmas if all goes well. I’m not being allowed to attend the funeral anyway, security issues. I have your present with me and I’m looking forward to giving it to you when I see you. Don't worry about me, love. I'm fine. _

_ Yours, _

_ H. _

Reading the note Draco sighed and decided that he would just have to make do until Harry returned. Luckily he was all alone in the Slytherin dorms other than a couple of seventh years who were busy studying for their NEWTS so there was nobody to question him if he decided to spend all day in the library researching sentinels and guides.

                                                                               ~*~

Draco was haunting the entrance hall the day after Christmas hoping to get a glimpse of Harry as soon as he arrived. He had been waiting there since breakfast and was beginning to wonder when his sentinel would get there.

Finally after lunch a very tired looking Harry arrived with Lupin. His sentinel exchanged hugs with the werewolf before Lupin said something very softly and Harry nodded then raised his eyes to meet Draco’s as if he had known all along that Draco had been waiting there. The affection in those jewel-bright green eyes made Draco smile before he could control his expression. Draco felt the surprise coming from the werewolf and turned to meet his startled brown eyes. A quick nod and then Lupin left without another word.

Unwilling to greet his sentinel in the entrance Draco turned abruptly and left with one last look over his shoulder. Harry gave an imperceptible nod and made his way to Gryffindor tower to put his things away. When he had unpacked he fished out the present he had found for Draco on his trip to Diagon Alley and made his way to the astronomy tower.

It hadn’t been too bad a Christmas on the whole. They had been grieving the loss of Mr. Weasley but a few of the order members had shown up for Christmas dinner and it had turned out to be a lot of fun. Harry had got a book on animagus transformation from Hermione and some sweets from Ron. Frankly, he was surprised that Ron even remembered. The usual Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley was missing though and it was a reminder of what they had lost. Sirius and Remus had together got him some books on defensive spells that he was eager to read.

On his way to the Astronomy tower to meet Draco, Harry decided to walk by Dumbledore’s office to see if the old man was in and had any news on when Ron and the other Weasleys would be returning to school. As he approached he heard voices. Surprised he looked up to see the stone gargoyle still firmly in place. Focusing his hearing the way his guide had taught him Harry listened hoping to learn something.

“Harry will definitely need Occlumency lessons now Severus. You will teach him.” Harry heard Dumbledore’s voice say.

“You haven’t taken the block off him yet, have you? If you took it off then he could find his guide and negate the reason for Occlumency lessons since his guide can protect him from external influence.” Snape’s voice answered, “Or is it that you fear that if he finds his guide he will be less likely to allow himself to be manipulated as you want Albus?” He sneered.

“Do not question me. The boy needs careful guidance if he is to serve his purpose.”

“Serve his purpose? Do you even intend for him to survive? Or is it enough if he dies a martyr to your cause? Is that why you give him so much leeway?” Snape asked in surprise. He had never thought the headmaster would treat his prize pupil so callously.

“Of course I intend for him to survive. Just teach him what you know Severus. Leave the rest to me.” Dumbledore said but Harry could hear the lie in his voice. Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly made his way to meet Draco thinking about what he had overheard.

When he reached the tower Draco dragged him into the room and pressed him up against the wall kissing the breath out of him.

“Don’t you ever worry me like that. I was so scared. One minute you were here and the next you were miles away. I wondered if father and his friends had managed to get to you again somehow.” Draco said when they broke apart panting. He stroked a hand tenderly down Harry’s cheek as he looked into slightly dazed green eyes.

“I’m sorry, there just wasn’t any time or any way to let you know.” Harry said smiling apologetically up at Draco, “I woke up from the dream and Ron and I ran to warn Dumbledore, but we just weren’t in time. He had already lost too much blood.” Harry sighed.

“Wait, what? So Voldemort sent you a dream of hurting Arthur Weasley and you tried to warn Dumbledore?” Draco asked surprised. He had just thought that the news had come to them in the middle of the night and Harry had been asked to go with the Weasleys.

“Yeah, it was scary as fuck. In the dream, I was Voldemort’s snake and I was attacking Mr. Weasley. Until Remus talked me down I wondered if Voldemort was possessing me and had somehow made me kill him.” Harry said with a shudder.

Draco’s arms tightened around Harry, but he didn’t say anything a scared expression crossing his face. He wasn’t sure how to help his sentinel without the full bond. The end of July couldn’t come soon enough for him.

“Anyway, when Mrs. Weasley told us the news that we had been too late the Weasleys all left for the burrow and I ended up spending Christmas with Sirius and Remus at the order headquarters. It wasn’t bad. So, I have your present. Here. Open it.” Harry said thrusting the package at Draco.

Draco opened it to find two bracelets, one with green and silver links and a flat silver plate with his name inscribed on it and one red and gold similarly inscribed with Harry’s name. Harry pulled out the green and silver bracelet from the box.

“Here let me.” He said fastening it around the blonde’s wrist, “It has a modified version of the charm on our DA coins so we can send short messages to each other when we need to. When I put it on you it became tuned to your magic so only you can read the messages, everyone else only sees your name.” Harry said looking up and smiling at his guide.

“Brilliant. Now we don’t need owls to let each other know when we should meet. I love it. Thanks, Harry.” Draco said, taking the red and gold bracelet out of the box and fastening it around the brunette’s wrist and pulling him in for a quick kiss in thanks.

“I’m afraid my gift may not be quite as personal but it will be helpful,” Draco said hesitantly handing Harry a package.

Harry ripped into it happily and pulled out a book on sentinels and guides.

“Oh, I love it Draco. Thanks. I’m going to read it thoroughly. I really don’t know enough about us do I?” Harry said smiling up at Draco. He then pulled the blond down to the floor and settled himself in his lap comfortably cuddling in. Draco held him close, so relieved to have Harry back after so long.

“I missed you.” Harry said quietly, “Even when I was freaking out about being possessed I still wanted you there. Oh um, don’t be mad ok?” Harry said hesitantly.

“What did you do now, Potter?” Draco asked slightly amused by the nervousness in Harry’s voice.

“I talked to Sirius and Remus about us. I swore them to secrecy first though and they don’t know you are my guide, just that I have a guide.” Harry said quickly.

“Oh, that’s fine. I know you trust them and when I couldn’t do anything this week I was thinking we needed some allies, people who can get to you when I can’t.” Draco said, quietly surprising Harry and making him realise just how worried his guide had been. Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently in apology.

“So anyway, I told them what I thought about Dumbledore and I think they agree with me to a certain extent. They will support us no matter what though. They promised. I think Remus guessed it was you, but he didn’t ask.” Harry said softly.

“Oh, and speaking of Dumbledore I just overheard something on my way here.” Harry continued and proceeded to tell Draco what he had heard.

Draco listened silently holding Harry close and cursing Dumbledore for his callousness towards his sentinel all these years. When Harry was done, he kissed the top of the brunette’s head and pulled him closer.

“Do you think maybe we could possibly trust Snape?” Harry asked.

“I think so. He’s always been good to me, tried to protect me from father as much as he could. And you say he’s a spy for Dumbledore so he’s not on Voldemort’s side. Sounds like he doesn’t exactly agree with Dumbledore either, so maybe we can get him to side with us.” Draco said slowly as he turned the conversation over in his mind.

“He hates me though. Thinks I’m just as arrogant and obnoxious as my dad used to be. Maybe my dad was obnoxious to him when they were younger, I don’t know. He and Sirius definitely hate each other. How do I get him to see that I’m not the attention seeking brat he thinks I am?” Harry asked.

“Occlumency lessons. He’s going to teach you occlumency, which means he will be trying to look into your mind while you try to block. It’s the perfect opportunity.” Draco exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with some trepidation.

“Hear me out now. Show him some of your memories of your life with the Dursleys. It’s what convinced me that I was wrong about you.” Draco said slowly.

“No, nonononono. I’m not going to let that bastard walk through my most humiliating memories.” Harry said backing away a little.

Draco took his hands in his and pulled him closer, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s those damn muggles who should be ashamed. And it’s the only way, Harry. I’ll help you organize those memories for maximum effect.” Draco said eyes begging Harry to agree.

“Fine. I don’t know how you talk me into these things, but fine. You can meet me before my lesson and help me so it’s fresh in my head. When I have him convinced you can come in and we can talk to him together. Ok?” Harry said resignedly. He still didn’t like the idea but he knew that it was probably their only chance and they would definitely need Snape’s help if they were going to stay together.

                                                                              ~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

The first day of term Snape had taken Harry aside at the end of class and told him that he would be getting Occlumency lessons and he seemed puzzled when Harry merely nodded in resignation. That evening before his first lesson Harry and Draco got together and pulled out the most convincing memories Harry had, as painful as they were so they could convince Snape.

When Harry showed up for his first lesson he didn’t argue or complain merely nodded and went along with his teacher’s instruction no matter the provocation. Draco, who was waiting nearby could feel the anger Snape’s words roused and he was proud of his sentinel for not rising to the bait. The first time Harry didn’t even try to throw Snape out of his mind. He simply let the other man in so he could rifle through his memories. When he felt that Snape had seen enough it wasn’t too hard for Harry who had been training with Draco to push him out.

Both boy and man were panting and Harry had a splitting headache by the time he was done. Snape was staring at Harry like he had never seen him before.

“You let me see that.” Snape accused, scowling at Harry.

“It was the only way I could think of to convince you that I am not who you think I am,” Harry said nodding.

“Was all that true?” The man asked suspiciously.

“You were the one reading my mind, you tell me, was I lying? In any way?” Harry snapped tired and in pain.

Snape watched Harry carefully for a few minutes then shook his head as if to clear away his troubling thoughts.

“Now really try this time. Clear your mind, Potter.”

Harry nodded and relaxed in his seat as Snape attacked his mind again. This time before the other man could get anywhere he was pushed out with as much force as Harry could manage, leaving Harry panting on the floor as Snape staggered backwards a few steps.

“I’m impressed. You’ve been taking lessons from someone besides me I see?” Snape said inquiringly. Harry was surprised, this was the first time the man had been even half-way cordial, forget complimentary to him. Hesitantly he nodded eyeing Snape carefully.

“I would like to trust you sir, but you make it very hard for me. But I recently overheard something that made me believe that you could be on my side.” Harry said still watching Snape for any sign of deception.

“You found your guide and unlocked your sentinel gifts didn’t you, Potter?” Snape asked knowingly.

“Maybe. Can I trust you, Professor? I would need a wizards vow from you before I could trust you with that information.” Harry said, staring into Snape’s eyes unflinchingly, even as the man scowled at him.

After a few minutes when Harry wouldn’t cave, Snape nodded once and pulled out his wand, “Will a vow not to harm either of you in thought word or deed be sufficient?” He asked.

Harry nodded, “I would also prefer you not reveal anything about me to anyone who does not wish the best for me.” Harry added.

“You don’t trust Dumbledore anymore do you?” Snape asked rhetorically and made the vow without any more argument.

Harry went to the door and let Draco in.

“Are you sure about this?” Snape said looking between the two boys.

Both boys nodded.

“Our partial bonding showed us just how much we have in common. We, neither of us would choose anybody else to bond with now.” Draco answered taking Harry’s hand in his.

“I heard your conversation with Dumbledore after Christmas, sir. I had my suspicions, but now I know it was him who placed the block on me that night. And after hearing what he had to say I don’t think he intends for his pawn to survive his game. So we are trying to gather allies who will help us survive this war intact.” Harry said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you are right Potter. Fine, since you have my godson on your side I will help.” Snape said, face twisting into a grimace at his admission.

“Even if it means working with Remus and Sirius?” Harry prodded.

Snape grimaced again but nodded.

“Can you tell me what exactly Voldemort is looking for in the department of mysteries?” Harry asked.

“How do you know it was the department of mysteries?” Snape asked curiously.

“When I went over my memories with Draco today to decide which ones would be most convincing I remembered seeing the doorway he’s so obsessed with,” Harry said.

Snape nodded his acknowledgement and explained about the prophecy and why Voldemort wanted it so badly.

“It was you wasn’t it? You were the one who overheard a part of it and told him. You are the reason my parents are dead?” Harry spat tears running down his cheeks as he was struck with the realisation of who, he had been about to trust. As Harry tried to rush from the room Draco just pulled him close and held him tightly as he cried out his pain.

“I cannot tell you how sorry I am about that, Potter. Your mother was my dearest friend. The day you were born I turned spy and went straight to Dumbledore, so he could get your parents into hiding. I thought they would be safe. I didn’t reckon on Pettigrew betraying them like that. I lost my best friend that day.” Snape said sadly as he watched Draco comfort Harry.

Harry slowly pulled himself together and straightened.

“Remus told me something like that. You being friends with my mother and then arguing over my father and refusing to speak to her again.” Harry said, thoughtfully brushing the tears away with the back of his hand before Draco handed him a handkerchief which he took with a fond smile.

“I didn’t think he was good enough for her. She was the best person I knew and I didn’t like your father or his friends very much. She clearly saw something in him I didn’t. I hoped that eventually we would be able to make up, but then my own stupidity led to her death.” Snape admitted and from the look on his face, the admission hurt him a lot.

Harry nodded.

“You’ve sworn not to hurt us. Can we trust that you will not be telling Dumbledore about my awakened status and that Draco is my guide? Only Sirius and Remus know and I didn’t actually tell them Draco’s name although they might have guessed.” Harry asked.

“I will protect your secrets in every way, Potter.” Snape said nodding, “You seem to be doing better than expected in occlumency so I believe just a couple more lessons should be enough for you. I will tell the Headmaster what he expects to hear – that you refuse to learn – and you and Draco may use this room to meet and study on those days.” Snape said tiredly rubbing his eyes at the added deceptions he would have to remember.

“Thank you, sir.” The boys said and left hand in hand grateful to know that they had one more person they could trust. Although Harry, in particular, would take a little longer to fully trust Snape.

~*~

When school started Ron and the rest of the Weasleys returned to school. They were very subdued and even the twins seemed to have lost their spark. Harry could only imagine how they felt. Ron didn’t talk to him anymore, he barely even looked at him. It made Harry wonder if Ron blamed him for his father’s death. When Harry had tried to apologize to the others, they had simply said that he had done his best and it wasn’t his fault, but Ron wouldn’t even look at him. He spent most of his time with Hermione these days except when he was playing Quidditch and even then she tagged along to watch the practices.

“I spend more time with you, here, than I do with my so-called best fucking friends, Draco. I feel like I’ve lost them both. I get wanting to spend more time with the person you are dating, but shouldn’t there be some kind of balance? Am I really so easy to leave behind? Or does he blame me for his father’s death? I just don’t get it.” Harry ranted one day as they sat together in the little classroom close to the Astronomy tower where they had set up privacy spells and wards tuned to sentinels and guides making their own private common room.

They still met up in Snape’s rooms when Harry was supposed to be getting occlumency lessons but these days they really were potions and defence lessons of the more advanced variety than they were taught in class, since Draco had managed to help Harry understand the basics and his own enhanced senses could tip him off to any problems these days.

“He’s more focused on his studies these days. Much more serious and that’s a  _ good _ thing. So why does it feel so wrong? Other than DA meetings it’s like they are just not interested in being around me anymore. Even the other Gryffindors are steering clear. It’s like I have some kind of disease. And this is not even the first time they have done this to me. Why is it so easy for them to turn on me and ignore me?” Harry asked as he sat curled in Draco’s arms after they had finished their homework and were relaxing before they had to leave for their separate beds.

The pain and grief that he could feel radiating from his sentinel tore at Draco’s heart and he held the other man closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“They’re just jerks, love. You have me now and I’m never going to leave you alright, I can’t. Even if I could I wouldn’t want to. And you have Sirius and Remus and to a certain extent Severus as well. We’ll be there for you from now on, my sentinel.” Draco soothed, all the while cursing the Gryffindors for their callous treatment of his love.

“At least the DA things seem to be going well. Everyone is more focused than before. Ron is almost as good as Hermione these days at picking up things. And since your aunt and the others broke out of Azkaban, we’ve had even more members. You know even Neville has been a lot better lately.” Harry said trying desperately to find the positive in his current situation.

“That’s good, love. I’m glad you’re enjoying teaching so much. Maybe you could become a teacher when we are older. You could teach Defense and I could teach Potions. What do you say?” Draco asked musingly.

“Sounds good, love. Maybe by then both Dumbledore and Voldemort would have shrivelled up and died.” Harry sighed.

“One can only hope.” Draco said leaning down to kiss his sentinel thoroughly before standing up and stretching, “Alright. We better go soon if we want to be fresh for tomorrow’s lessons.” He said grimacing slightly.

“Maybe over the weekend we can just transfigure bed or something and spend the night together? Just sleeping.” Harry said wistfully.

“I’d like that. I hate having to leave you every night. But if we do that even once I’m afraid that the temptation to do it every day will be too much and then we’ll be found out.” Draco answered sadly.

“I know. That’s why I never suggested it. But this is getting ridiculously difficult.”

“July 31 st can’t come soon enough,” Draco growled and Harry smiled and nodded pulling him in for one last kiss before he left walking quickly to keep from looking back or staying.

~*~

When Hermione talked him into giving the interview to Rita Skeeter for the Quibbler, he acquiesced after a quick conversation with Draco over the bracelets.

The interview was a huge success and achieved more than either boy had expected and Draco was very pleased. He crowed for days very pleased with every new letter of support Harry got. The rest of the school and the Gryffindors seemed to have come around again, but Harry still preferred to spend his time with Draco in their room. He wasn’t sure he wanted to spend time with those who turned on him at the slightest provocation.

By the time Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, the Weasley twins seemed to have regained their spirits a little and though they were dying to leave Umbridge’s evil rule, they didn’t want to upset their mother by leaving school without their NEWTS.

Draco had been forced to join Umbridge’s inquisitorial squad thanks to his father and though it turned his stomach he did what he had to do to keep his secrets and Harry’s. Months sped by and each day made it harder and harder to say goodbye at the end of the night and even harder to stay chaste, but the boys managed somehow. Impotence spells came in handy when things got too heated up, even though they hurt like hell and were never something either boy had expected to have to use on a lover, they knew what was at stake and did their best to keep each other sane.

When Umbridge managed to convince Cho’s friend to give up the DA, he was able to get Dobby to warn Harry and his friends, so they could leave in time. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were caught in the Room of Requirement.

Umbridge had no hope of convincing any of them to give up their group, but she did manage to oust Dumbledore from his place as headmaster and take his place. Harry gritted his teeth through it all since he had been forced to do nothing under a silencing charm Kingsley had thrown at him as he opened his mouth to protest.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Compared to everything going on that year taking his OWLs was almost a relief to Harry. Unfortunately, in his exhaustion, he had been neglecting his occlumency exercises and Voldemort was able to send him a dream of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries. Harry ran straight to Snape determined to warn the man and get some help for Sirius.

“Professor Snape, sir, I need your help. Please, sir.” Harry said bursting into Snape’s classroom as the last students straggled out of their exam.

Snape glowered at him, but it had no effect on Harry who was so frantic about his godfather that he didn’t even notice.

“What can I help you with Mr. Potter?” Snape asked coldly when the last student had gone and they had their privacy.

Neither man was surprised when Draco pushed the door to Snape’s chambers open and joined him. Harry gave the blonde a quick hug and told them both what he had seen.

“I thought you were practising your Occlumency, Mr. Potter. We didn’t go to all that effort to teach you to block your mind, just so you could allow the Dark Lord to stroll blithely into your mind.” Snape admonished and Harry looked a little guilty.

“I’m sorry sir, but can we just help Sirius first?” Harry asked slightly guiltily.

“Fine.” Snape huffed and sent his patronus off to check that Sirius was alright.

In a few minutes, they got a return patronus from Sirius confirming that the animagus was alright. Harry sagged back against his guide in relief at this news.

Snape looked thoughtfully at the two boys as they cuddled together on his couch and quickly made plans to use Voldemort’s trap against him and prove to the rest of the world that he had indeed come back. It took a lot of convincing, but Harry finally managed to convince him to allow him to be the bait. Draco was less than pleased especially since he wouldn’t be able to go with his guide, not since they were sure that Lucius would be there to spring the trap.

After making Harry promise he would never do anything like this without him again Draco finally let him go. In the end, Harry wished that none of them had gone. Voldemort was revealed to the minister and the ministry officials, but Harry had to watch helplessly as Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius and he fell through the veil. The following duel with Remus killed her, but it didn’t stop the pain of his loss.

It was after they returned from the ministry that Harry learned the full prophecy from Dumbledore. His subsequent tantrum nearly destroyed Dumbledore’s office and surprised the old man. Without a word of apology Harry simply turned and left to find Draco. He needed his guide and he knew Draco was waiting anxiously in Snape’s rooms for him. He made his way slowly down the stairs to the dungeons wondering, what he could have done differently to prevent Sirius’ death, guilt eating at him even though he knew it hadn’t really been his fault that Sirius had died.

One of the few good things that had happened was that Lucius Malfoy had been captured and sent to Azkaban and Harry was relieved that he hadn’t had to kill his guide’s father. As Harry curled up on Snape’s couch and let him and Draco fuss over his injuries, he decided a few things.

“Dray….” Harry said when he had been healed sufficiently that Snape had left them together alone.

“Yes, Ry?” Draco asked as he settled Harry’s head in his lap and carded his fingers through the unruly dark locks.

“I think we need to run away. Far away from the wizarding world. Maybe even fake our deaths. Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore are going to leave us in peace if we stay. Especially after we register as a bonded pair.” Harry said sitting up and holding up a hand to stall the words he could see forming in his guide’s mind, “I have had more than enough of the wizarding world. We need a place where we won’t be hunted and would have a chance to train in peace before we can destroy Voldemort together. There’s only so much Snape and Remus can do to help us.” He finished looking pleadingly at his guide.

Draco looked at him steadily for a few minutes thinking it over before giving a sharp nod.

“You’re right. I hate to say it, but you’re right. Lucius may be in Azkaban for now, but we both know it’s only a matter of time before he gets free again. We need to make a plan. Do we tell Sev and Remus?” Draco asked.

“No, not now. After we are officially declared dead…then. It will hurt them, but I think they need to be kept in the dark so their reactions ring true for Dumbledore. They’ll understand…. eventually.” Harry said shaking his head.

Draco nodded and the boys began to plan their escape from the wizarding world.

                                                     ~*~

The beginning of summer found Harry back at the Dursleys, but with the threats from Moody, Tonks and Kingsley, they left him alone for the most part. He regularly exchanged owls with Draco, who had taken rooms at the Leaky Cauldron rather than return to Malfoy Manor and get trapped into taking the dark mark. The boys made plans for their escape carefully, going over every step to make it as fool-proof as possible, but told no one about it. They knew that they would have to be believed to be dead before they would have any peace so they planned accordingly.

The day Harry turned sixteen Draco walked into the Dursley house and into Harry’s room like he owned the place, completely ignoring the indignant squawks of Aunt Petunia, who was the only one home.

“Finally. I have been waiting for this for more than a year now. Come here Potter and show me what you’ve got.” He teased, leering at his sentinel.

Harry shut the door in Aunt Petunia’s angry face and pushed Draco up against the door with a growl. He took his time burying his nose in the junction between his guide’s shoulder and neck, scenting him before he licked a stripe up Draco’s neck.

“Ummm, you smell good. Taste even better.” He rasped, voice hoarse with arousal. The sound of Harry’s voice so low and sexy turned Draco’s knees to jelly and he nearly collapsed, only held up by the strength of Harry’s arms around him and the door behind him.

Harry made quick work of both their clothes till they were gone, scattered around his tiny room, before laying them both naked on his small bed. He started tasting his guide from his delectable lips down to his perfect toes. When he had scented and tasted every inch of him except the erect cock that was begging for Harry’s attention, he finally acquiesced to Draco’s begging and wrapped a calloused palm around that lovely pink cock.

Harry stroked the smooth cock once before lowering his head to taste his guide in this most intimate way. His tongue circling teasingly before he gave one forceful suck to the tip, making Draco arch off the bed, coming hard into Harry’s mouth with a cry. Harry swallowed it all down and cleaned Draco up as gently as he could before leaning up to kiss his guide with all the desperation he felt from denying his own arousal.

The more he touched and tasted, the stronger he felt the bond between them growing. Harry gently prodded Draco to turn over as he was coming down from his orgasm and proceeded to kiss and nip his way down his guide’s back with the same attention he had the front.

Draco wasn’t sure he could take much more when he felt a firm tongue laving over his virgin hole. Draco cried out and pushed himself closer to Harry’s mouth, silently begging for that questing tongue. 

“Harry - Ry p-please. Need you.” Draco gasped as Harry proceeded to tongue fuck Draco until he was close to coming undone again.

Harry finally grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, pushing one gently into Draco’s opening. It opened easily to let him in, after all the attention it had received from his tongue, so it wasn’t long before Draco was crying out and begging for Harry to fuck him, as he fucked himself on the three fingers buried deep inside him. Harry turned his guide over to face him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“Easy there, love. I’ve got you.” Harry said as he eased his fingers out of the blond and lined up his cock with Draco’s eager hole. Gently he pushed in, making Draco gasp at the sensation of being filled even as the barriers they each held within their mind started to dissolve, uniting them at last.

When he was fully seated within his guide, Harry stopped to savour the sensation of Draco’s warmth enclosing his body even as Draco’s mind held his within its protective embrace. When the blond made an impatient noise, Harry leaned forward and nipped playfully at his collarbone, making him sigh and shudder with pleasure as Harry started to move within Draco.

Slowly, but surely they came together, every thrust bringing them closer, physically and spiritually, as they climbed together towards their completion. With a final burst of energy, they came as one as their bond snapped into place, fully formed and stronger than anything they had felt before.

As they lay together trying to catch their breath with Harry still buried deep inside Draco, Harry marvelled at the feel of Draco’s thoughts inside his own mind. He knew that it wouldn’t last long and once the bond fully settled, it would take a little effort for them to communicate mind to mind, but it was still a wonderful feeling to be so close to his guide now.

Draco sighed and snuggled closer.

“Don’t move. That was wonderful, even better than I imagined and I imagined it  _ a lot _ over the past year.” Draco smirked  “Finally my Sentinel, completely mine” he sighed, smiling sleepily up at his sentinel.

“My guide,” Harry said smiling back, even as he felt his cock slip out of Draco, making the blond wince a little despite feeling a little bereft at the loss.

He pressed a kiss to the guide’s cheek before pulling his shirt off the floor where it had fallen and used it to clean them both up before snuggling close to the blond boy.

“Y’know now that we are bonded, we are considered adults and can use magic whenever we want,” Draco said softly eyes still closed and face pressed to the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Really? That will be handy. Sleep now. Tomorrow we have work to do.” Harry said as he joined his guide in sleep.

~*~

When they woke, they summoned Dobby to get them both breakfast from Hogwarts. Dobby and Winky had been more than willing to bond with the two boys before they left school for the summer and had been keeping Harry well fed that summer to the eternal gratitude of both boys. Dobby then packed up all Harry’s prize possessions and took them along with Draco’s things from his room at the Leaky Cauldron to Snape Manor while the boys dressed and apparated to the ministry where they caused a stir by registering themselves as a sentinel and guide bonded pair.

By the time they had lunched at the Leaky Cauldron and returned to Harry’s room, he had a flood of owls asking him if he was out of his mind and one from Dumbledore telling him to stay where he was and not do anything rash, the bond could be broken. The only owls that the boys felt good about were the ones from Snape and Remus who congratulated them on their bonding and wished them well for the future.

Knowing that they had not much time before Dumbledore would show up to interfere Harry and Draco set about putting their plan into action. Harry dismantled the wards around number 4 while Draco set up their doubles who would serve to fool everyone with their magical signatures.

When everything was set with a little help from Draco, Harry pushed a thought into Voldemort’s mind. ‘ _ The wards are down, he is weak now.’  _ Harry planted the thought into Voldemort’s mind.

Then the two boys apparated to a safe distance and waited and watched. Predictably the Death Eaters showed up and soon there wasn’t anything more than smoking rubble left of number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry sighed with relief and a little sadness for when it was done, pleased that everyone would now believe they were dead and sorry that it had come to this with the Dursleys. They apparated to Snape Manor where they knew they would soon have to face an irate Snape and Lupin who hadn’t been informed of their plans.

The boys curled up together on the couch exhausted and sleepy, the events of the day had taken their toll but they were just glad that they had made it out alive and together. Now they could live their life in peace.

                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Three years later**

The past few years had been peaceful for the boys. They along with Lupin had moved to Australia while Snape stayed in England and acted as their informant on all things Voldemort and Dumbledore. They had trained hard to hone all their gifts as well as completing their education.

Before their supposed death they had both emptied their accounts save a minimal amount and transferred it to accounts in Australia under the name Drake and Harold Black with the help of the Goblins. Even Sirius’ accounts had been transferred to Australia. The names weren’t exactly that subtle but when the whole world believed they were dead it didn’t really matter.

The past years had been good to the boys and they were both tall, lithe but well-muscled young men who were gorgeous to look at and drew the eye of everyone when they ventured out. They hardly ever ventured out of their home on the creature sanctuary they lived on where Remus and Harry acted as gamekeepers while Draco apprenticed at the local apothecary. He planned to transfer his apprenticeship to Severus when he joined them after they had destroyed Voldemort.

Now finally after much research and study, they had figured out a way to destroy Voldemort on the psionic plane while Severus destroyed his body for them. As they drew the ritual circle and prepared to summon their spirit animals Draco fussed and went over every last detail of the ritual again.

“Come on let’s get this done quickly before my bits freeze off.” Harry said shivering in the July cold, “Let’s summon Valerio and Fornax. I can feel how eager they are for it to be done.” He continued walking up to the blonde and putting his arms around him.  

“I just want this to be perfect. Be patient for a few seconds then you can play with Valerio all you want.” Draco said absently as he went over his notes again.

Valerio was Harry’s spirit animal and it had been quite a surprise to discover that his spirit guide was a Hungarian Horntail. It explained the sense of familiarity Harry had felt even as he feared for his life during the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Draco’s spirit animal was a little less of a surprise being also a type of dragon called a Wyrm, he had named him Fornax. The size of their spirit animals was part of the reason they lived deep in the outback. There was nowhere else that the animals could come out fully and stretch their forms.

“You know I’ll be fine right. Nothing is going to happen to me or you. We’re not even on the same continent as the bastard.” Harry said running his hands soothingly up and down his guide’s arms.

“I know. I won’t let him hurt us.” Draco said pressing a fierce kiss to Harry’s lips before he went back to double checking his notes.

Harry sighed and left him to it.

In the end, the actual fight on the psionic plane was rather anti-climactic for Harry who with a little help from his guide bound and destroyed Voldemort’s soul on the psionic plane at the same time as Severus destroyed his body on the physical plane.

Harry and Draco were quite pleased that Severus would be the one getting the credit for Voldemort’s defeat since the man deserved it for all his years as a spy. Harry was positively gleeful about it since he knew that Severus would hate all the fuss just as much as he would.

Soon the speeches and celebrations were done and Severus joined them in Australia to complete the weird little family, they had made for themselves. Harry was just glad that he was now free to live the rest of his life with his guide at his side.

The End....or the beginning?


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/41940235114/in/album-72157689814211804/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's done. All posted. I hope u liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> It is all written just waiting for my beta to finish with it. Will be posting once a week. Thanks.


End file.
